Golpe de Mestre
by Jean Romani
Summary: Quem disse que golpes não mudam vidas? {Shortfic - Completa - RHr}


**Aviso:**Harry Potter e seus personagens não pertencem a mim, e essa fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos. Contém spoilers do 5° livro.

  


  
**Golpe de Mestre** Hermione esticou o pé até a cabeça de Neville simulando um golpe. O garoto respirou fundo parecendo nervoso, mas prestava atenção atentamente aos movimentos dela, assim como os demais da sala. Ela repetiu o gesto mais 3 vezes, e então repousou seu pé no chão.  
  
-Esse golpe é uma técnica milenar do Kung Fu. Se a pessoa souber fazê-lo pode deixar seu oponente inconciente, ou matá-la se quiser. Mas para ninguém se machucar, vamos praticar com um joão-bobo certo?  
  
O tempo passou e quando a aula chegou ao final Hermione sorria feliz ao lembrar-se do progresso de seus alunos. Havia estudado durante as férias diversas artes marciais, afinal ela acreditava que um golpe bem dado poderia ser mais rápido e eficaz que um feitiço. Ainda não era nenhuma faixa preta, admitia, mas durante os 6 meses em que ensinava tinha se aprimorado bastante.  
  
Caminhou silenciosamente até o salão comunial, que estava deserto a não ser pelas chamas que estalavam da lareira, e foi até uma velha poltrona vermelho-vinho onde retirou um novelo de lã. Aconchegou-se e então começou a fazer meias - já que de gorros os elfos já deveriam ter de montes. Conforme tricotava, o sono vinha lhe fazer compania, e em poucos minutos caiu nas garras dele alí mesmo.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
A noite de sono de Rony tinha sido um tanto quanto pertubada. Havia sonhado com uma bela jovem de olhos castanhos teimosos com os cabelos presos na cabeça num frouxo coque deixando algumas mechas escaparem. Ela trajava um vestido azul-piscina simples porém elegante. Não conseguia mirar diretamente no seu rosto para ver como ela era. Ela estava se aproximando em passos tão suaves que parecia flutuar. Não que isso o pertubasse, longe disso! O culpado da pertubação foi o ronco de Simas Finnigan trazendo-o de volta para a Terra.  
  
Passou uma boa parte da madrugada pensando em quem poderia se parecer com a mulher misteriosa de seu sonho, até surgirem os primeiros raios de sol daquela manhã.  
  
De pouco a pouco, Rony viu seus colegas se levantarem sem fazer cerimônias, e depois de algum tempose encorajou para fazer o mesmo. Seus sonhos dessa vez já tinham ultrapassado do real, e esperar outro igual seria perda de tempo.  
  
Arrumou-se e desceu as escadas em direção do Salão Principal sozinho. Harry ainda ressonava e depois dos últimos acontecimentos, achou que seria mais conveniente deixá-lo descançar. Enquanto descia as escadas viu a silhueta de Hermione sob a poltrona, e caminhou em direção até ela.  
  
Ela estava dormindo como um anjo com uma mecha de seu cabelo caindo sobre seus olhos. Rony sentiu-se tentado a tirá-la dalí. Deu um sorriso com a ponta dos lábios e levou uma das mãos até o rosto de Hermione, mas no mesmo instante a garota abriu seus olhos grandes e castanhos, fazendo ele recurar alguns passos. Ela ainda piscou por algum tempo para tentar enxergar melhor.  
  
- Rony, o que você..? - indagou com a voz rouca de sono.  
  
- Eu..eu vim te chamar. Você como monitora deveria ser mais responsável e dar exemplo aos outros alunos, né? - provocou.  
  
Hermione pareceu enfurecida por alguns instante, mas se conteu levantando da poltrona e subindo até o dormitório feminino com seus longos cachos balançando de uma lado para o outro.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
As aulas pareciam terríveis para Hermione, tudo porque seu pescoço estava dolorido e sua cabeça latejando por ter dormido no sofá. Chegou até a pensar em ir até a Madame Pomfrey, mas logo depois descartou essa possibilidade, tudo aquilo passaria em uma questão de tempo. Já era aula de transfiguração, e todos estavam compenetrados em fazer todos os pêlos dos ratos desaparecer. Harry conseguiu deixar o rosto do seu rato liso, enquanto o de Rony havia tufos de pêlos. Hermione como sempre realizara a tarefa com perfeição.  
  
- Vocês deveram treinar até a próxima aula. É muito importante que vocês aprendam isso pois pdoe cair nos NIEM's de vocês e eu espero no mínimo um "A" - e ao terminar de falar os alunos começaram a se retirar aos poucos - Srta. Granger, eu gostaria de ter uma palavrinha, tudo bem?  
  
Hermione não se assustou com o pedido da professora, afinal ela era monitora e às vezes ela precisava passar um recado. O que estranhou foi ela não chamar o Rony.  
  
- A srta.Kourkiva está na ala hospitalar, e terá que se ausentar uns dias. - informou McGonagall- e eu gostaria que a srta. fizesse a vigilância dos corredores enquanto isso. Tem algum problema?  
  
-Não, de jeito nenhum! - respondeu.  
  
"Serei monitora-chefe por alguns dias!", pensou animada por um instante. "Espero que Anita esteja bem", concluíu preocupada com a colega.  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Depois de arrumar seus deveres na mochila, Hermione se despediu dos meninos e foi dar uma olhada no corredor.  
  
Estava completamente vazio e a única fonte de luz vinha dos jatos de luz que se projetavam da janela através da lua. Uma brisa suava brincava com o cabelo de Hermione. Era sem dúvida uma noite agradável, e sem resistirela caminhou até a janela para observar melhor.  
  
As árvores dos campos de Hogwarts balançavam seus galhos fazendo um ruído relaxante. Hermione estava tão distraída que nem escutou os passos de alguém no corredor. E quando percebeu isso, havia alguém com a mão apoiada em seu ombro.  
  
Sem pensar duas vezes, Hermione passou uma rasteira rápida na pessoa, mas seus pés acabaram se encontrando e ela acabou tropeçando e caindo em cima de quem quer que fosse. Assustada, ergue os olhos e deu de cara com o culpado.  
  
- Rony? O que você..?  
  
- Se você saisse de cima de mim ficaria mais fácil explicar - ironizou.  
  
Hermione apoiou os braços no chão para fazer força e se erguer, mas uma vontade de se vingar de Rony por chamá-la de irresponsável se apoderou dela, e ela ficou imóvel.  
  
Ele esperou algum tempo, mas ela parecia não fazer nenhuma força para se erguer. Parecia estar se divertindo fazendo aquilo, como um desafio. Então Rony enlaçou sua cintura e rolou até ficar por cima. Hermione olhou confuso e ele sorriu, pronto para se levantar. Foi então que algo em sua memória se desprendeu e ele se lembrou do sonho que havia tido, e cada vez que ele olhava os olhos de Hermione ele via os mesmos olhos teimosos que no sonho.  
  
Sob o olhar de Rony, Hermione estremeceu. Seus corpos estava colados e ela não conseguia raciocinar direito com as sensações que corriam por cada centimetro de seu ser. Os lábio de Rony estavam próximo demais do que ela gostaria, e a distância parecia diminuir visivelmente. Hermione abriu a boca pronta para dizer um "não", mas o toque dos lábio de Rony alçançou-a e ela não tinha certeza de que queria mesmo parar.  
  
Rony continuava a dar leves roças em seus lábios, até que por fim capturou-os por completo num beijo gentil. Hermione fechou os olhos, e Rony começou a explorar sua boca fazendo ela se derreter, e rolou ficando em cima de novo. Ficaram um bom tempo se beijando, até Hermione interromper e começar a rir.  
  
- O que houve? - perguntou Rony.  
  
- Bem, eu não esperava esse atitude de você - respondeu rindo.  
  
- Pois é bom se acostumar! Porque depois desse golpe eu quero todos outros que eu tenho direito.  


**FIM**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
**N/A:**_A idéia dela me surgiu quando eu ainda estava lendo HPOF, e quando terminei de ler, senti uma vontade imensa de escrever algo com esse shipper.  
Quando eu escrevi ela, eu gostei muito só que depois eu fui ficando dividida, e se não fosse pelo apoio da Nininha, eu acho que nem tinha publicado ^^"  
Elogios ou críticas, revisem ou email-me: saki_ataduras@yahoo.com.br_


End file.
